Bless the child
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: Songfic deatfic tirée de la chanson bless the child de Nightwish.


'**_lut ! Me revoilà !cette fic est tirée de la chanson « bless the child » de Nightwish! Aller tschüss !_**

_Couple : SasuNaru et NejiSasu (j'aime pas ce couple mais c'est pour la fic)_

_Genre : Songfic/ deathfic_

_Bless the child_

Son corps plongeait dans les profondes abîmes de l'océan……..la vie s'échappant de ce corps frêle qu'était le sien, son âme partait petit à petit suivant cette douce lumière……

Il courait à travers la forêt, les branches lui foutaient au visage…..cela faisait presque une heure qu'il courait à en perdre haleine…..Les larmes abondaient sur ses joues striées……cette douleur lancinante, il n'en pouvait plus…..Il arriva alors au bord d'une falaise…..la forêt se finissait là…..Il releva sa tête aux cheveux d'or vers la lune……elle était ronde et belle, et les étoiles ressemblaient à des milliers de paillettes qu'un enfant aurait jeté sur un drap de soie bleu nuit…..Un sourire ourla ses lèvres roses, puis il ferma les yeux, écarta les bras, puis se laissa tomber en avant…….. Son corps subissant les lois de l'attraction chuta vers cette étendue de noire d'où se reflétait cette lune si blanche…..de la même couleur que la peau de celui qui fut autrefois son amant, dégageant cette même sensation de froid et d'attraction……sa beauté égalait la sienne……Il plongea alors lourdement dans cette eau qui deviendra son tombeau…….

Seul dans sa chambre, il regardait le soleil se coucher, de gros nuages noirs arrivaient, annonçant la pluie qui devrait bientôt s'abattre sur le village…..l'enfant blond avait tellement mal…..la solitude renforça cette douleur…..maintenant, il savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher…..des larmes coulaient alors de ses orbes bleus……Il revoyait son rire, son visage illuminé d'une joie immense…..il était heureux……il le revoyait dans ses bras……et non dans les siens……cette chaleur lui manquait…..les larmes redoublèrent alors….n'en pouvant plus, il sortit de la maison, laissant la porte battre au vent…..la pluie commençait à tomber…..Il sortit du village, courant au milieu de la foule qui ne lui lançait que des regards mauvais……

_**« I was born amidst the purple waterfalls.**_

**_I was weak, yet not unblessed. _**

_**Dead to the world. Alive for the journey.**_

_**One night I dreamt a white rose withering,**_

_**A newborn drowing a lifetime loneliness.**_

_**I dreamt all my future. Relived my past.**_

_**And witnessed the beauty of the beast"**_

"_Je suis né au milieu des cascades pourpres._

_J'étais faible, mais je n'en étais pas malheureux._

_Mort aux yeux du monde. Vivant face au voyage qui m'attendait._

_Une nuit, j'ai rêvé qu'une rose blanche se fanait,_

_Qu'un nouveau né se noyait dans une vie de solitude._

_J'ai vu tout mon avenir. J'ai soulagé mon passé._

_Et je fus témoin de la beauté de la bête. »_

Le jeune Uzumaki était assit à cette balançoire sur laquelle il avait tant de fois pleuré sur sa solitude et son rejet incompris…..mais cette fois ci, le garçon pleurait pour une toute autre chose….. « _Naruto comprends moi…..nous n'avions plus de tes nouvelles…..je te croyais mort…..il à était très gentil avec moi durant tout ce temps, il m'a réconforté durant ton absence ou j'ai crus que tu étais mort…..et l'amour à prit le dessus des choses, tu comprends n'est- ce pas ?...je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, c'est fini entre nous…. »_Naruto commença à se balancer, il ne lui avait pas montrer sa tristesse quand les mots son tombés……..il ne pouvait pas ruiner ce nouveau bonheur qu'il avait trouvé en son absence…..oui, mais ça faisait tellement mal…..c'est comme si on pressais mon cœur dans sa main et que l'on le serrais de toutes ses forces…..il y avait une seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas…..c'était comment cet être qu'il chérissait et qu'il chérit encore à pu croire si facilement à sa mort…..Il ne lui avait sûrement pas donné ce que le jeune Uchiwa attendait en retour…..oui, c'est ça…..**_c'est moi qui lui est fait du mal quand nous étions ensemble_**….

_**« Where have all the feelings gone ?**_

_**Why has all the laugther ceased?**_

_**Why am I loved only when I'm gone?**_

_**Gone back in time to bless he child"**_

"_Où sont passés tous les sentiments?_

_Pourquoi les ries ont-ils cessés ?_

_Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-on que lorsqu'on m'a perdu ?_

_Remonte dans le temps pour bénir l'Enfant. »_

Le jeune Uzumaki était revenu de mission sain et sauf……cela faisait huit mois qu'il avait été absent et que le village de Konoha avait été sans nouvelles de lui….il était revenu enfin……cette mission fut longue et périlleuse, il avait failli mourir à de nombreuses reprises….. Et pourtant, muni d'une chance sans nom, le revoici…. Malgré les tortures physiques et psychologiques qu'il avait subi, il n'avait pas changé…..Une joie immense s'empara de lui lorsqu 'il se dit qu'il reverra enfin son amant…..Sasuke…..

_**« How can I ever feel again ?**_

_**Given the chancewould I return?"**_

"_Comment pourrais-je de nouveau avoir des sensations ?_

_Reviendrais-je en arrière si l'on m'en donnait l'occasion ?_

Après être passé par le bureau de l'hokage pour remplir certaines formalités, le jeune garçon prit le chemin vers sa maisonnée. Des larmes de joie perlèrent de ses billes couleur océan, dans lesquels on aurais pu se noyer dedans….En ouvrant la porte du logis qu'il partageait avec Sasuke, il fut surpris de n'y trouver personne, et de plus aucunes de ses affaires…..Il se disait alors que le brun avait dû retourner chez lui, trop triste de rester ici, alors que lui n'étais pas là…..Naruto rangea quelques affaires puis s'en alla vers la résidence de l'Uchiwa.

_**« Why am I loved only whe I'm gone ?**_

_**Gone back in time to bless the child**_

_**Think of me long enough to make a memory**_

_**Come bless the chils one more time"**_

"_Pourquoi ne m'aime t-on que lorsqu'on m'a perdu ?_

_Remonte dans le temps pour bénir l'Enfant._

_Pense à moi suffisamment longtemps pour en garder des souvenirs._

_Et bénis l'Enfant une fois de plus. »_

Il y entra sans commodités…..Il appela alors son amant…..le chercha dans toute la résidence……c'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits provenant de la chambre de Sasuke.

Il poussa donc doucement la porte de celle-ci, et vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible……Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et le garçon partit de la demeure en courant…..ne laissant pas le temps aux deux personne présentes dans le lit de l'Uchiwa de s'expliquer face à cette intrusion inattendue.

Pendant toute la soirée le blond pleura dans son appartement…seul…….encore une fois…….

Le lendemain, Sasuke était venu s'expliquer chez son amant qu'il croyait mort avait-il dit au bord des larmes…..Naruto l'avait accueillit bon grés mal grés dans ses bras encore tremblant…..et une dernière fois……ils s'embrassèrent…..partageant dans ce baisé cette chaleur qu'ils avaient perdu…..

**_« I've never felt so alone in my life_**

_**As I drank from a cup which was counting my time**_

_**There's a poison drop in this cup of Man**_

_**To drink it is to follow the felt hand path."**_

"_Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi seul de toute ma vie._

_En ce jour où j'ai bu dans une coupe qui comptait mes derniers jours._

_Une goutte de poison se trouvait dans cette coupe de l'Humanité._

_En boire conduit au chemin de gauche. » _

-écoute mon amour…..

-mmmmm…..oui, vas y….je t'écoute mon angelot…..

Naruto lui accorda un de ses plus chaleureux sourire emplit d'amour à l'entente de ce petit surnom que lui attribuait son amant.

-J'ai été assimilé à une mission de rang A…..et je ne sais pas quelles sont mes chances de revenir en vie.

Sasuke se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux obsidiens plongèrent dans les perles du plus pur des bleus de son amant.

-Promet moi juste de revenir en vie.

-Pour tout les ramens du monde je te le jure que je te reviendrais en vie.

-Et on restera ensemble pour l'éternité ?

-Oui, jusqu'à notre mort et même après…..

_**« Why am I loved only when I'm gone ?**_

_**Gone back in time to bless the hild**_

_**Think of me long enough to make a memory**_

_**Come bless the child one more time**_

_**Think of me long enough to make a memory**_

_**Come bless the child one more time."**_

"_Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-on que lorsqu'on m'a perdu?_

_Remonte dans le temps pour bénir l'Enfant._

_Pense à moi suffisamment longtemps pour en garder des souvenirs._

_Et bénis l'Enfant une fois de plus._

_Pense à moi suffisamment longtemps pour en garder des souvenirs._

_Et bénis l'Enfant une fois de plus. »_

Sasuke rendit alors le sourire chaleureux que son amant lui avait adressé ultérieurement, puis l'embrassa avec tout son amour, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui…..Ils étaient tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Naruto assit sur le canapé du salon, Sasuke allongé sur son amant…..cette nuit, les deux amouraches se perdirent dans un torrent d'amour et de passion, fusionnant une dernière fois avant le départ de Naruto……

_**« Where have all feelings gone ?**_

_**Why is the deadliest sin-to love as I loved you?**_

_**Now unblessed, homesick in time,**_

_**Soon to be freesfrom care, from human pain.**_

_**My tale is the most bitter truth:**_

_**Time pays us but with earth and dust, and a dark, silent grave.**_

_« Où sont passés tous les sentiments ?_

_En quoi t'aimer comme je t'ai aimé est-il le pire des péchés mortels ?_

_Je suis désormais malheureux, nostalgique du temps qui passe,_

_Sur le point d'être libéré de l'attention et de la douleur humaine._

_Mon conte est la plus cruelle des vérités :_

_Le temps ne nous récompense pas qu'avec de la terre, de la poussière et une tombe sombre et silencieuse. »_

Leur tout premier baiser fut partagé en dessous d'un cerisier en fleur...le vent était doux et l'air imprégnés d'un parfum de pèche...les deux êtres à présent réunis venaient de s'avouer le sentiment le plus doux et le plus merveilleux qu'il puisse exister….. Ils n'avaient alors que quatorze printemps…..et c'est sous ce cerisier qu'ils se promirent mutuellement un amour sans anicroches, sans mensonges…….et ils s'enlacèrent…..heureux……..à jamais…….

"_**Remember, my child: Without innocence the cross is only iron,**_

_**Hope is only an illusion and Ocean Soul's nothing but a name...**_

_**The child bless thee and keep thee forever"**_

"_Souviens toi de cela mon enfant: sans innocence, la croix n'est rien que du fer, l'espoir n'est qu'illusion et Ocean Soul qu'un nom..._

_L'Enfant (qui est en toi) te bénis et te protège à jamais. »_

_**Owari**_

_**Murasaki-kun**_


End file.
